26 Shippings
by mudkipluvr4ever
Summary: Join the Pokemon characters as they face everyday issues that surround us and hopefully find love!  A shipping for every letter!
1. Againstshipping

**Hey people, this is the new and hopefully improved version of AGAINSTSHIPPING! I have deleted and reposted this story! Please read and review!**

* * *

Paul stood facing Ash, silhouetted in the sunlight. Ash was holding Pikachu as his Pokemon struggled to sit up. Beating Ash was too easy anymore, although he did get a small satisfaction seeing Ash angry at him, or Brock and Dawn's sad eyes. Thinking about Dawn sent a pang through him. The girl had a very obvious crush on him, which made him more spiteful around Ash.

"Better luck next time," Paul said, walking off.

"You are going to lose someday!" yelled Ash, getting to his feet. "You may think you are the best, but one day it will catch up to you! I swear Paul, I will beat you jerk!"

Paul smiled at that, not breaking stride. He heard footsteps running towards him, and decided to let them catch up. Hands jammed in his pockets with a small smile on his face, he continued to walk.

"Paul wait!" she cried, running up behind him. Instead of turning around he kept walking. "Paul stop it and turn around!" she yelled, grabbing the back of his jacket. Keeping a smile on his face, he turned to face her, smiling at her appearance. Her hair was fluffed up from exertion, her face beet red, and her mouth contorted in anger. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Dawn, honey, nothing is wrong with me. I am a perfectly sane individual, you are the one with a heck of a lot more problems than I feel like dealing with," Paul grinned maliciously as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You want to know something?" demanded Dawn, trembling with fury. Paul just grinned wider and did not answer her. "You are a self-conceited, stuck up jerk whose is going to die alone!" Tears sprang to her eyes as Paul busted up laughing.

"Oh I am sorry; something about that just struck me as funny!" Paul laughed. "You know what, I really don't care. People aren't worth my time, especially if all of the girls out there are like you, I would rather date Ash!" With that Paul turned around and walked off, leaving a crying Dawn behind him.

* * *

Paul strolled into the Pokemon Center the next day, whistling to Anastasia. He stopped in his tracks when a red haired girl walked up to him, Dawn right behind her.

"Oh that's cute Dawn, you ran to a friend. She does look a lot like a boy though," he laughed, smiling to himself.

Instead of getting angry, the red haired girl just stared at him. "That is a really nice way to greet someone. Hopefully I can match that!" With that she kicked him in the shin.

"What is wrong with you?" Paul screamed, hopping up and down on one leg.

"That's classic Zoey for you," giggled Dawn, in that laugh that Paul despised.

"What do you to want anyway?" he asked. He worked on making his face a mask, concealing all emotion.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say to one of Dawn's best friends. She told me what a cute, sweet, and nice guy you are so I wanted to see for myself. Guess I found out that she was telling the truth!" said Zoey, fluttering her eyelashes.

Paul said nothing as Dawn walked off. Then just as he thought Zoey was going to leave to she aimed another well-placed kick to the same shin, gave a flirty wave, and ran off after Dawn. Paul glared after them, rubbing an extremely sore shin.

* * *

Paul sat in his room, his thoughts buzzing in his head. He hated Dawn, well maybe that was an exaggeration but he didn't like her the way she seemed to like him. Zoey, she was in a special class all on her own. He couldn't figure out why, but something about her got to him. Got to him in a way he hadn't let himself feel in years, LOVE. That was it, love. The dreaded word, the word that meant that you had let your guard down, that you were vulnerable, that you were alive.

What was wrong with him? Everything he had worked so hard to achieve had been shattered one day by a girl, a girl that, unlike Dawn, was strong, smart, and knew what she was doing. He didn't even know what really attracted him to her. She wasn't pretty like Dawn; girly like Dawn, but maybe he didn't want a girl like Dawn. Maybe he wanted a girl that could be his equal.

Paul had tried to forget her for so many days now, immersing himself in his training and physical preparation. But no matter how hard he tried, he could still see her, the way she looked when she talked, or how strong her kicks had been. It had been two weeks, but instead of leaving thoughts of her behind, she was there stronger than ever, and he hated it.

"Torterra return!" Paul ordered, raising the Poke Ball. As he stood there he heard a voice up ahead of him, the voice that had started haunting his dreams, Zoey's.

"Glameow use Shock Wave and Leafeon use Magical Leaf," she called.

Against his better judgment, Paul began to walk towards it. Leaning against a tree he watched as she trained, praised and played with her Pokemon. Finally getting the nerve up, he called hello over to her. He watched as she jumped, looked at him as her eyes widened in shock.

"Paul what are you doing here?" she asked, attempting to control her voice. "I thought my kicks would have showed you that you are not welcome here."

Paul strode over to her, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "I don't get chased away that easy," he said. To his shock it actually sounded flirty.

Zoey looked surprised too. "I guess you need me to show you more," Zoey said huskily, walking right up in front of him. Paul sub-consciously moved his legs out of her reach but didn't walk away. He felt his breathing speed up as she stared up at him. _Man she is pretty cute!_

Zoey reached up and laid her hand on his shoulder. Paul felt something ripple through him, but he didn't move. "Paul I think you need some help," whispered Zoey.

"Why?" he asked, staring down at her.

"There must be something seriously wrong with you if I find you…" she trailed off, blushing.

"If you find me what?" asked Paul, feeling a smirk playing on his lips.

Zoey mumbled something inaudible so Paul asked her again, a full-formed smirk on his lips. Paul felt something inside of him melt, the ice around his heart, the wall so carefully built. Before he knew it he was kissing her, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms around his shoulders. Maybe girls weren't so horrible after all!

* * *

**Okay so I redid this and I am hoping it is better than it was! For any of you who are old readers tell me, and if you are knew readers tell me what you think. I take anonymous reviews too! Please take my poll! **


	2. Babydiamondshipping

**Hey everybody, here is a redone chapter! Okay, when I say redone, I mean I even changed the shipping! It is now Babydiamondshipping not Blendershipping, I like this story better! This is not its common name, but I want to keep Dedicateshipping, so… Please review and take my poll! **

**I do not own Pokemon!**

Delia was tending her garden, the sun warming her brown hair, making it shine brightly in the sun.

"Mrs. Ketchum, here is your mail," announced Gary Oak, handing me a stack of letters.

"Thank you Gary. How are you today?" Delia asked him, without looking at the letters. They were probably all junk anyway.

"I am fine," he replied, a look of sadness flashing through his gaze. Delis felt a pang in her chest; she knew what Gary was going through. She had been a teenager once upon a time too. And she had been with him, missing him when he wasn't here.

"Why don't you go visit her?" Delia flashed him a coy smile. "I heard she likes chocolate and is probably bored being by herself."

Gary blushed bright red, and looked at the ground. "How did you know about Leaf?"

"I am not blind," Delia stood up and faced him. "Gary don't talk yourself out of it. You may never get another chance."

Understanding flashed in his eyes and he looked at her levelly. "I will Mrs. Ketchum." He started to walk off and then turned back, "Thank you."

She gave him a nod in response as she watched his retreating figure. Leaving her garden, she grabbed the letters and headed inside. Absentmindedly flipping through them, she spotted one that made her pause.

_Delia Ketchum  
11108 Winding Leaf Lane  
Pallet Town, Kanto_

It wasn't that different from any other letter, except the handwriting. Only one person had that handwriting, the same person Gary had reminded her of. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she peeled it open. Her heart seemed to stop as she read through it.

_Dear Delia,_

_I haven't seen you for the past fifteen years. I bet you haven't changed a bit; there is not a possibility of you becoming more beautiful. How is your child? You would be so proud of me for what I have achieved. I have more money than you could have ever dreamed of, and I would enjoy seeing you again. Please meet me at Starbuck's in Viridian City tomorrow afternoon, on the thirteenth. I would be very happy to see you again. _

_I will love you forever,_

_GG_

_P.S. How is our child?_

Delia finished the letter, anger building in her chest. He wanted to see her again after fifteen years! What nerve did he have? But the real question was, would she go? That question made her pause, could she face him again? He was the man that had caused her the worst pain imaginable and had left her a shell of herself and pregnant?

Delia didn't move the rest of the day, she just sat in her chair, the letter in her hand and staring blankly at the wall. She was reliving all of her moments with him, the good and the bad, the beginning and the end, until she was crying silently.

She would go, she would go and meet him, no matter how much it hurt, and she wouldn't be able to get on with her life now until she did.

Taking a deep breath she headed to get some sleep for the day tomorrow.

Delia parked her car in a parking spot, before heading into the Starbuck's. Funny that he would choose this place, the place they had met.

**Flashback:**

_Delia trotted into the Starbucks with her friends, giggling about how Samuel Oak had hung from the tree upside down to impress them. Delia loved Samuel, but like a brother so her friends teasing about him liking her didn't bother her in the least. "Hey you want me to get the drinks?" she asked her friends. They made noises of agreement and she walked up to the counter while they claimed their favorite booth. _

"_Hello and welcome to Starbucks, what would you like today?" asked the boy behind the booth. He was tall and well built, with soft, shiny brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. His chiseled face was smiling as he looked at her._

_Delia blushed lightly, letting her hair fall softly in front of her face. "Hey, I would like four mocha lattes please."_

"_Is that all my lady?" he asked, a flirty smile appearing on her face. "May I ask what your name is?"_

"_Yes you may, it is Delia, Delia Ketchum." She flipped her hair behind her with practiced skill. "And what is your name?"_

"_Giovanni," he replied, leaning on the counter closer to her. "Are you from around here?"_

"_That name sounds foreign," she giggled, subconsciously leaning closer to him. "I am from Pallet Town."_

"_Well Delia, your order adds up to $17.59." He paused and looked at her. "I get off in thirty minutes, would you like to see a movie?"_

_Delia grabbed her purse and laid the money out on the counter. "Sure, but the movie is my choice!" With that, she walked off, flipping her hair from side to side as she went._

**End of Flashback:**

Delia paused when she reached the door; Butterfree's dancing in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly grabbed the door and pushed it open. She stepped into the building and scanned the tables. With a gasp, she saw a man sitting at her usual table. He chose that moment to glance up, a smile appearing on her face and waved her over. As she approached the table he stood up, suddenly looking very shy.

"Delia?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Giovanni?" she whispered, fear appearing on her face.

"Would you like a seat?" He pulled her chair out and she sat down before he took his own seat. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I have been fine, no thanks to you." At that moment she noticed the two mocha lattes sitting in the middle of the table along with a couple cookies. "Where have you been these past fifteen years?"

"I have been very busy with my new," he paused before continuing, "business." "How is our child, is it a boy or a girl?"

Delia glared at him, her hair falling in front of her face again. "Oh so you leaving at eighteen while I was pregnant is of no concern to you I take it!" She took a deep breath to regain her composure, "Leaving me a single teenage mother!"

He leaned back a little at her fierceness, "I am sorry. Some things had come up that were taking up my time."

"Like what!" she demanded a little louder than necessary. "My child grew up without ever knowing his father and I never told him because I wasn't so sure I knew you anymore!"

"What is his name?" Giovanni asked, reaching over to hand her a cup.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum," she replied, glowering at the table.

Giovanni froze, his hand stilling in midair. "What did you say his name was?"

"Ash," Delia looked at him curiously. "Why, have you met him before?"

"I need to tell you what kind of business I have been up to. What my business is." He reached into his pocket and produced a large red R and showed it to her. "Do you know what this is?" he asked his eyes boring into her.

"This is a symbol," she whispered, reaching out to touch it, "The Team Rocket symbol."

"Yes it is, I am the founder of this organization." Giovanni smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "I would like you to be a part of it," he leaned closer to her, "Lead it with me!"

Delia pulled her hand quickly away from his. "You have your people attacking my son and you are the head of one of the most notorious criminal organizations ever and you expect me just accept you back, just like that!" Delia stood up, eyes blazing and threw her drink at him, causing him to yelp in pain. "And you left me!"

"I can give you anything you could ever want," he murmured, standing up, ignoring the stain of her orange suit and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I love you."

Hurt filled Delia's eyes as she looked at him. "I will never be with you, not when you are involved with your kind of business."

Giovanni frowned slightly, his face looking pained. "I am so so sorry, about everything!" he whispered, feeling wetness on his cheeks. He then leaned forward, putting a hand behind her head and kissed her softly on her lips. She started to resist but then gave into it, kissing him back. He broke away after a couple moments and backed away. "I have missed you, more than you will ever know. You are making me feel again." Delia closed her eyes and looked away as he continued. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can't GG, you can't," she sighed, opening her eyes to look at him. "What you have done, to people and to Pokemon, it won't change a thing." Tears started to fall from her eyes and she wiped at them. "You can't make up for what you have done."

"Can I at least try?" he asked. "Oh and I forgot, here is a check to help you out." He pulled out a check and handed it to her. It was signed for $20,000.

"This is a lot of money!" she said, touching his face.

"I am going to change!" he vowed. "I will make it up to you, I promise!"

"It is going to take a long time, you do realize that right. And you can't stick with anything for too long, you have proved that time and time again." Giovanni rested a hand over hers and pulled it down to hold it.

"I will, no matter how long, even if it takes until I am 80, I will." He leaned down and kissed her again before leaving. "I promise!"

Delia smile sadly after him, "I wish I could believe that," she whispered. But she knew how much she wanted it to happen.

**So what did you think, a lot different huh? Don't forget to review and take my poll! Until next time, see ya! Guess what my next chapter is and win a prize!**


	3. Contestshipping

**Hey everybody, here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews and please review again! Also be sure to take the new poll if you want stories updated! Anyways, this is Contestshipping! This is the prequel to my upcoming multi-chaptered story 3 Months Left!**

**I Do Not Own Pokemon!**

**

* * *

**

Drew stood in front of the mirror, practicing his speech. "May, you are the most beautiful, wonderful; amazing girl I have ever met! The moment I lay my eyes on you while you were practicing with your Beautifly, I knew you were the girl for me. I covered up my feelings for you..." Drew sighed in exasperation.

"This is not going the way I planned it!" he screamed. He leaned forward and smacked his head against it. Drew had been practicing for three hours now, trying to think up his speech to propose to his girlfriend of three years, May. He still couldn't believe that he had waited until he was sixteen to ask her out officially.

He and May had traveled together for four years, setting off when they were both twelve to the unexplored region of Johto. The original intention had been to travel separately but together, and yes it had started off that way. Drew, May, Harley and Soledad traveling Johto, meeting up at contests and then separating. Drew had made sure to give May a rose after every contest, even after the Wallace Cup, the contest where he had lost to the blue-haired bimbo. At least in his opinion she was a bimbo, not according to May though. Apparently Dawn Berlitz was a super smart and dependable friend who was an excellent coordinator. He just didn't see it, although he was best friends with Dawn's boyfriend Paul Shinji.

Anyways, he had asked May to travel with him when she had gotten back. She had agreed much to his excitement and they had traveled together pretty much steadily for four years. They had their ups and downs during those years, including some pretty nasty fights, but they had remained steady friends, even though Drew yearned for more. Then he had gotten up the nerve after May had earned her first Ribbon Cup the year after Drew earned his first Ribbon Cup. He had taken her out a celebratory dinner and had reached across the table, held her hand, and had asked her straight out. Oh, and he had also spilt his soda all over her lap, but that was a minor detail.

He and May had gone on to travel through three more regions, Isshu, Fiore, and Hoenn once again. Now they both had two Ribbon Cups each, tons of friends, many Pokemon, and each other. They were both ready for retirement now, both wanting to attend college. May had hinted towards marriage a couple times, but Drew had pretended to brush it off, turning it into a joke. But he secretly had been planning it for six months now; making sure everything was planned out to a T. Nothing could go wrong.

Drew's doorbell rang, knocking him out of his reminisce moment. He stormed down the stairs angrily as the doorbell continued to ring incessantly. Drew yanked the door open to reveal the face of another of his best friend's, Gary Oak. "What do you want?" Drew growled, letting Gary inside.

"Nice to see you too, buddy!" replied Gary sarcastically as he headed into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "How is it going?"

"It isn't going anywhere?" whined Drew. "How come you made it seem so easy when you proposed to Leaf? I can't think of what to say!"

Gary flipped his hair back and stretched out the length of the couch. Holding his left hand up, he admired the gold ring that adorned it. "It's easy dude. You are just way over thinking it. May already knows that she is special; I mean you only tell her every day. Why don't you just say 'May will you marry me'?"

Drew glared at him. "Don't you have anything better to do than make my life miserable? You only flaunt that ring to everybody whenever I see you!"

Gary smirked at that. "You are just jealous that I am the only one out of us four to be married yet!" He rolled onto his side to look at Drew more clearly. "You love her right?" he prompted.

"More than my own life," replied Drew, seriousness making his usually youthful face somehow more mature.

"Well, it seems pretty simple to me then. When you two go to dinner tonight just stand up, kneel down next to her chair and pop the question. It's so easy a caveman could do it!" Gary laughed at his own joke before continuing. "What does the ring look like?"

"I'll show you," said Drew, leading Gary up the stairs and to his room. There were boxes stacked along the wall in the hallway with labels like donate, trash and sell. Drew saw Gary looking at the boxes with mild interest. "I am trying to get ready to move out of here dude. I want to get married right after we both turn nineteen."

Gary was about to respond as they reached Drew's room but all he managed was a, "Whoa!" The entire room was covered in scraps of notebook paper with different proposals on them. "Man, you are putting in a ton of work!"

Drew sighed as he too surveyed the room. "Yeah, I know." He walked over to his nightstand and rummaged through the top drawer until he produced a small, black velvet box. "I think I picked the right one for her."

Gary opened it up and gasped. "Dang Drew, how much did you pay for this thing?" It was a small, silver ring decorated lightly in pure blue sapphires.

"Money is not one of my issues Gary," replied Drew, peering over Gary's shoulder. "Anyways, do you think she will like it? I know that she loves sapphires."

"She will love this ring Drewy-boy!" shouted Gary, giving Drew a hug. "Who knew you could be so romantic? How about I help you get ready for tonight?"

Drew shrugged his way out of Gary's hug and shook his head at his friend. "Don't you have work today? Or Leaf to hang out with?"

"No I do not! Leaf is trying to get Misty to update her wardrobe and it is a Saturday! Let's get started!" Gary drug Drew over to the desk again and began to write out the proposal of a lifetime.

* * *

Drew pulled up in front of May's parent's house and straightened his tie nervously. Her house was essentially the Petalburg gym but the details weren't important. He reached into the passenger seat and grabbed a bouquet of roses he had gathered from Roserade. His black Mercedes Benz glowed in the moonlight. Taking a deep calming breath he made his way up the stone steps and knocked on the door lightly. He wasn't going to be like Gary and try to annoy the crap out of the people who lived in the house.

The door opened to reveal Norman, May's father. He was an imposing man with navy hair and eyes. He eyed Drew up and down with a look that said, _If you break May's heart I will break you!_

"Hello Sir," Drew said formally, shaking Norman's outstretched hand. "Is May ready yet?"

"Hello Drew, come on inside. She is not ready yet." Drew followed Norman inside the house and into the family room. Caroline stood up and gave him a hug and Drew waited until they had both sat down before he took his own seat.

"You look very nice Andrew," said Caroline, giving him a friendly smile. "Where are you and May going tonight?"

"We are going to the Seven Stars Petalburg restaurant Mam," said Drew, smiling back at her.

"Who are those roses for?" asked Norman, glaring at Drew. "How long will you be out tonight? You had better not try anything with her until you are married!" Norman's glare made Drew lose all the nerve he had managed to gain before now.

"They are for May sir and we will be back here before midnight. Our reservations are at 8:30. And I will not even think of trying anything with May without her consent and until we are married sir." Drew gave him a hesitant smile and watched Norman relax a little. _What is he going to do when he finds out I proposed to May tonight?_

"Hey Drew, you are here!" said May, gliding into the living room. Her hair was perfectly straight and shone brightly in the light. Her blue eyes glowed brightly and had the faintest touch of mascara and pink eye-shadow. Her lips were a beautiful rose red and her dress was a beautiful dark blue dress that reached her knees with black flats adorning her feet.

"You look amazing May," said Drew, standing up and giving her a hug. He reached back down to the couch and picked up the roses. "Here you go."

May pulled away from him to look at the red roses that he held in his hand. "They are beautiful Drew!" she said, taking them out of his hand. She turned around to look at her parents, Caroline with a smiling face and Norman still shooting Drew a death glare. "We will be back later guys! I love you!" She gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and then drug Drew to the door.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Maple," said Drew, giving them a small wave. He then hurried down the steps with May in tow.

"I love your suit Drew. You look so handsome!" Drew glanced down at his suit self-consciously. He had on a dark greenish-brown jacket with a white button up shirt and black slacks. He had on a tie that was black with faintly etched brown roses on it, a gift from May for his eighteenth birthday.

"Why thank you," said Drew, holding open the door for her. She sat down as he closed the door and walked as fast as he could to the other side. "Are you ready for the night of your life?"

May nodded at him shyly as she settled back in the seat. They rode in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. May cast glances at Drew every once in a while, wondering why he looked so nervous that night. "Drew, are you okay?"

"Huh, me I am fine." Drew's knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. "Oh look, here we are!"

May tore her gaze away from him to look at the magnificent restaurant in front of them. "Wow," was all she managed. Drew opened May's door and took her hand as she stepped out. He lead her quickly up the stone walkway and into the restaurant.

"Hello sir, you name please?" asked the receptionist. May attempted to glance around him and down the hallway to where the dining room was. She couldn't see past the door though.

"Andrew Hayden," said Drew, hoping that his deodorant was strong enough to hold up against his nervous sweating.

"Follow me please," said the receptionist, walking down the hallway. May skipped happily after him, somehow not tripping in her shoes. Drew shook his head and followed them down the hallway. The receptionist left them at a table with a promise to come and get their orders soon. Drew pulled May's chair out for her and she sat down, giving him a heart stopping smile.

"So, you missing the contests yet?" asked May, twirling her hair nervously around her finger. Drew sat down on the other side and reached across and took her hand.

"I have been busy with… other things," said Drew, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

May smiled at him a moment more before standing up. "I am going to the restroom, be right back." Drew watched until she disappeared from his sight before standing up and walking over to a nearby table where a man was sitting there alone.

"What are you doing?" demanded Drew, staring down at the man.

"I am just sitting hear all by myself young man," replied the man with a fake Russian accent. Drew reached down and angrily yanked Gary back by his hair.

"Gary, are you spying on me?" asked Drew, a scary expression appearing on his face.

"Yes I am Drewy-boy, here to make sure you don't screw this up." Gary reached up and patted Drew's shoulder. "You go be a good little boy now, cutie."

Drew reached down and smacked Gary upside the head. "Gary, has anyone ever told you that you are mildly creepy?"

"Once or twice," replied Gary, tipping his chair backwards. "Now get over there because she is coming back.

"Okay, sweetheart," replied Drew, walking back to his table.

* * *

May was ravenously eating her third slice of chocolate cake, while Drew picked nervously at his first slice. Gary had walked by four times now, each time coughing loudly, although May didn't seem to realize who it was. He felt something hit the side of his head. Glancing over he saw Gary gesturing wildly.

Drew knocked his fork down onto the floor like Gary had told him to. Getting down off of his chair he knelt on one knee while pretending to grab the fork. He carefully reached into his pocket and produced the little black box. He flipped open the lid and held up to where May could see it and felt a huge smile spread across his face.

He started talking before he could let himself chicken out of it. "May Maple, you are the reason I get up every morning. You are the reason I can survive the good and bad days, when I am sick or healthy. You make me feel like the luckiest man on earth every time you smile. I love you just the way you are.

"When I first saw you, I had no words to describe you. You were so young but you also seemed to be the smartest and prettiest girl I had ever seen. I was so nervous that I started to insult you, too afraid that my secret would spill. The roses I handed out were always for you, I hope you know it. That was the closest I could ever get to admitting my love for you.

"What is one the outside doesn't really matter though; it is what is on the inside that counts. You are the purest girl in the world, scarcely having a mean thought, unless it is directed at me or Harley. May what I am trying to say is will you marry me?" Drew finished, his face flushed with exertion and the entire restaurant's eyes on them.

May blushed and reached forward to hug him. "I love you Andrew Hayden, of course I will marry you!" Drew placed the ring on her finger and swept her up into a hug, spinning her around in a circle. The entire restaurant erupted in cheers while Gary whistled loudly.

* * *

"I do," said May, staring at Drew steadily.

"I now pronounce you wife and husband. You may now kiss the groom," said the judge. May grinned devilishly at him as she kissed him hard on the lips.

They broke away after a couple moments as the crowd cheered. May glanced at her bridesmaids: Misty, Leaf, Dawn, and Iris, all smiling happily at her. Drew glanced at his best men: Ash, Paul, Shooti, and of course Gary, who gave him a thumbs up. Drew turned back towards her. "I like the changes you made," he whispered huskily.

They clasped hands and skipped down the aisle way, pelted by confetti, the contest hall ringing from all of the cheers. Norman and Caroline flashed them smiles, and Drew earned a nod from Norman. Drew's parents nodded at them, happiness radiating from them. "We are going to be together forever," vowed Drew as they reached the outside. She nodded in agreement as he bent down and kissed her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it or hate it? Please review and tell me what you think! Tell me any mistakes you see so I can fix them! Also take my new poll! I should be posting ****3 Months Left**** soon! What do you think chapter D will be? **


	4. Dedicateshipping

**Thank you all for the reviews! Here is my next chapter, the new and improved Dedicateshipping! Dedicateshipping is the pairing between Sid from Destiny Deoxys and May. Not my favorite but it is fun to right! I know it is weird that I am writing this right after Contestshipping but oh well! Please take my poll and read and review!**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

May was hurrying down a road in Olivine City, tears stinging her eyes. Why the hell did she have to lose the second to last contest of the season? That meant there was only one left! And what was even worse was the fact that she had lost to Harley, the overly obnoxious and flamboyant twenty-something man. She ducked into a Maggie Moo's and ran to the restroom.

Glaring into the mirror she wiped the tears away and splashed some water on her face. Sighing, she quickly reapplied her eye makeup and a light coat of lip gloss. Feeling better she walked calmly back out and got in line for some ice cream. Now was a good time for ice cream, hell any time was good for ice cream.

"May, no way is that you!" exclaimed the person in line in front of her. May looked up into the face on none other than Sid. She hadn't seen the kid since she, Ash, Brock and Max had gone to LaRousse City a long time ago.

"Oh, hi Sid," said May unenthusiastically. The kid had fallen for her while they were there and she had to repeatedly turn him down.

"How have you been? Still doing Contests? What Pokemon do you have? Where are your friends?" The kid talked a mile a minute.

"Her friend is right here!" announced a voice from behind her. Spinning around May saw none other than Drew Hayden. He had a huge smirk on her face and May immediately realized that this was one train wreck she wanted to prevent.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, tugging him out of line a couple steps.

Drew flung an arm around May's shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I am just trying to help out my best friend. He looks like a very sweet guy and I bet if you went blind and deaf you two would be a beautiful couple!" May aimed a kick at his shin as he dragged her back over to Sid. She smiled in satisfaction when she heard him grunt in pain.

"Oh hey May you are back! Who's this? Is he really your friend?" May felt her anger beginning to boil over but before she could say a thing Drew began to speak.

"Hello, I am Drew. May was just telling me how much she wanted to go out with you! She loves anything with pasta so why don't you go and get reservations at a ramen restaurant?" Drew slapped Sid on the back who smiled at Drew, not realizing Drew's true intentions.

"Would you really like to go out with me May?" asked Sid, hope shining in his eyes.

_Not really,_ though May, staring at him. Then she was struck with an idea. "Okay, I will go out with you, if you can beat me in a Pokemon battle!" May sighed in satisfaction; this was something she could win easily.

"Okay, you are on! Let's go outside and get this battle started!" cried Sid, running out the door. May slowly walked after him, Drew on her heels. She knew he was smirking without even needing to turn around.

…

"Venusaur use Solar Beam now!" shouted May, crossing her fingers. Her Venusaur let out a shout as she began to bring in sunlight. With a roar, a white beam of light shot off across the field, heading straight towards Sid's Blastoise.

"Blastoise dodge and use Skull Bash!" Blastoise jumped out of the way just in time, and began to charge at Venusaur. Jumping up it began to fly through the air, its head beginning to glow white. Blastoise hit Venusaur straight in the head causing them both to fly backwards.

"Ve-nu-suar," groaned Venusaur, falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, Blastoise wins! The winner of the match is Sid!" Drew announced from where he stood along the sidelines.

"Yahoo!" screamed Sid very high-pitched, doing a happy dance. "Blastoise return, good job!" said Sid, a red beam of light shooting out of his Poke Ball. "May, meet me outside of the Olive Garden tonight at 7:00. I will be waiting!" He jumped into the air, pumping his fist, and took off down the street.

May watched him go then turned to face Drew, hands on her hips and a glare evident on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded as he walked up.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Drew, an innocent smile on his face.

"You set me up on a date with Sid without my permission! What if I like somebody else? What if I don't want to go out with him?" May's face was red with anger and she was tapping her foot against the ground.

"Oh, who do you like?" asked Drew, his interest piqued.

May blushed furiously at his question. _Why did I have to blurt that out?_ "No one, I don't like anyone," muttered May, staring at her shoes. "What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to wear?"

"Oh, I have some ideas of what you should wear," whispered Drew, his voice suddenly deep and a tad flirty. His face turned red when he realized he had said that out loud. "I will help you get ready," said Drew, grabbing May's hand and dragging her off to the Pokemon Center.

…

"Do you really think this is what I should wear?" asked May, twirling in front of a full length mirror in her room. She was wearing a dark green knee-length skirt and a white blouse with cute flip-flops. It hugged her curves perfectly and did wonderful things for her overall. She didn't want to give Sid the wrong idea though, since it was a tad too cute.

"Yeah, you should wear that a lot more," said Drew, his eyes traveling up and down her. He was sprawled out across the bed. "Now go and straighten your hair."

May glared at him before stomping off to grab her straightening iron. She plugged it in then went and sat on the end of the bed. Drew got up and went and grabbed her makeup bag. He carefully began to apply eye shadow to her lids, blending it until it matched the color of the skirt. He then put on two layers of mascara on her eyelashes, blush, and some lip gloss.

"Now you look almost perfect!" he declared, beginning to use the iron to straighten her hair. Ten minutes later her hair hung down to the middle of her back, straight and glowing in the light. He pulled her up and made her stand in front of the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I look amazing! Where did you learn to do this?" she asked. She looked almost like a model; all she needed was a fan blowing her hair back.

"I don't know," admitted Drew, not able to take his eyes off of her. "Anyways, I got a bet for you. If you kiss Sid after that date I will be your servant for two weeks. If not, then you are my servant. Oh, and the kiss has to last at least ten seconds."

"Drew do you know something?" asked May. "I hate you, and you're on!"

…

May walked into the restaurant, her eyes scanning the sea of people. She spotted Sid waving madly from a table at the back and wove her way through the crowd, taking the seat across from him.

"Wow, May you look amazing!" said Sid, his jaw dropping open in astonishment.

"Thank you," said May. "You do too," she smiled. He was dressed in a blue button up shirt and khaki slacks.

"This night is going to be great!" exclaimed Sid, staring at May dreamily. May could only nod and hope that she would live through it.

…

May was just swallowing the last of her strawberry shortcake when she spotted a familiar green head a couple of tables down. She wanted to bang her head against the table, of course he would come to make sure she was going to kiss him.

Sid signed the bill and glanced over at her. "Are you all done?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she replied, wiping her face and standing up.

Sid grabbed her hand as they walked out the door and stood next to a rose bush. May couldn't help but notice that Drew was sitting on a bench across the street, pretending to read the newspaper.

"Did you have a good time tonight May?" asked Sid, smiling at her cutely.

May felt sadness well up in her chest because she couldn't return the feelings he had for her. "Yes I did," she replied taking a step closer to him. Bending forward carefully she kissed him on the lips. She could feel his shock at first then he returned the kiss. May slid her arms up around his neck while his hands rested gently on her hips. To May, it felt like fireworks were going off in her head.

They stepped away a couple of minutes later. Sid muttered a hasty good-bye with a promise to call her tomorrow. May was flushed with happiness and skipped off across the street. "Guess who won?" she called, taking a seat next to Drew.

"You won," sighed Drew, burying his head in his hands. "You didn't like that kiss did you? You only had to kiss him for ten seconds, not five minutes!"

"I actually did enjoy it," May murmured happily.

Drew shook his head and let out a groan. Not only had he set his crush up with a date he had not expected she would ever like, but he was her servant for the next two weeks. "Yay me," he whispered, burying his head in his arms.

**So what did you think? Good, bad, amazingly awesome? Please review, even if it is just one word! The next chapter will be up soon hopefully! Any guesses what chapter E will be?**


	5. Egoshipping

**Hey y'all, I am back with a new chapter, Egoshipping! It is definitely my Misty choice ship after Pokeshipping. Thank you for all of the reviews and please review again! Take my poll if you haven't already please!**

**I Do Not Own Pokemon!**

Misty glanced in the mirror nervously, inspecting her appearance for the umpteenth time. She was wearing a knee-length shimmery blue dress that cinched in at the waist and then flared out in layers. It had a black ribbon across the middle of her stomach that tied into a beautiful bow on her back. She had on black flats with little shells on the top. A bracelet and matching necklace were made of stones in different shades of blue and she had on black earrings. Her hair had been straightened and fell to mid-back and her eyes were lightly made up with shadow that matched her eyes and a single layer of mascara to fan out her eyelashes. Lip gloss and a dash of perfume that smelled vaguely like the ocean breeze finished the look.

"You look beautiful Misty, honey come on the party is about to start." Misty glanced back to see her long-time friend May Maple standing in the door. May was dressed in a knee-length red dress that fit her figure perfectly.

Misty gave one more desperate glance at the mirror then followed her friend out the door. "Misty, you are going to knock Ash off of his feet!" proclaimed Misty's other friend Dawn. She was wearing a dark pink and black dress that swept to right above her ankles and had pinned her hair up in a chignon.

"Thanks Dawn," blushed Misty brightly, twirling around in a circle. "I hope he likes it."

"Do you know very much about the people Ash traveled with through Unova?" May asked, linking arms with the other two girls and skipping towards the stairs.

"Not that much," replied Misty. "Just that he is traveling with a girl named Iris and a boy named Dent. I don't really know a lot, but Ash said that Iris was kind of like me and that Dent was kind of like Brock." Misty sighed dramatically, "Let's find out for ourselves."

The friends made their way down the twirling staircase of the beautiful hotel in Viridian City that Ash's mom had rented out for the event. It was one of those hotels that most people only dream about staying at but Ms. Ketchum had pulled a few strings and managed to get it for a reasonable price. "Hey girls, you seen Ashy-boy yet?" asked a voice causing the girls to turn around from their search for Ash.

"Hi Gary!" blushed Dawn, staring at the boy with wide eyes. Gary was standing there in black pants with a dark purple shirt and a tie. His normally spiky hair was gelled and combed to perfection.

"Hi Dawn, hi May, hi Misty," Gary blushed while saying the last one, his eyes traveling up and down Misty.

"No we haven't seen Ash yet," replied May almost tartly, watching Gary closely. She was eager to get Misty away from Gary. The way he was looking at her seemed more than just friendly.

"Oh, I found him!" shouted Dawn. She was practically jumping up and down from excitement. The group practically ran over to Ash who was standing with a purple-haired girl in a black dress and a green-haired boy in a suit.

Misty felt a blush rising to her cheeks as they approached him. Ash looked amazing in his light blue dress shirt and black pants. He looked professional, not at all like the naive little boy she used to travel with. "Hi Ash," said Misty. Ash and his two companions looked over at them and a huge smile spread out over Ash's face. "You two must be Iris and Dent."

As the group began to talk May saw that Gary never left Misty's side. He was standing so close that whenever either shifted, their arms would brush. Gary looked like a love-sick puppy. Gary was an okay guy but it was obvious that the object of Misty's affection was Ash.

Misty was trying to work up the nerve to ask Ash the most important question of them all. _Did he like her as more than a friend?_ "Hey guys, all talk to you later okay?" said Ash, glancing at Iris and Dent. "I want to go and introduce them to some other people."

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something first?" asked Misty, Butterfree dancing in her stomach.

"Later okay Mist," replied Ash, grabbing Iris's hand. _How dare he ditch her for Iris? She had been his friend first! _Ash whispered something into Iris's ear, and then glanced at Misty before they walked off with Dent trailing them.

"What is going on between Ash and Iris?" wondered Dawn aloud as the four of them walked off. "You would think that we had never traveled with him for all that time and become such great friends! Now Iris is his best friend. Well you know what, I don't care! I never liked him as more than a friend anyway!" Dawn crossed her arms and tilted her chin back, looking like a princess.

Misty felt tears beginning to sting in her eyes. _Had Ash finally realized that he liked girls and fallen in love with Iris?_ "Hey guys, I will be right back," whispered Misty, letting her hair fall in front of her face and walking off through the crowd. She shoved a side door of the hotel that opened into a small courtyard. There was a stone wall that surrounded it and a few bushes were scattered here and there with benches around a fountain in the middle. Misty sat on a bench beside the fountain and buried her face in her hands.

Tears ran down her face and smeared her carefully applied makeup. "I knew that I shouldn't have held onto that old dream! I knew that I was just being childish! What boy could ever want me? The girl that would hit you over the head with a mallet?" she wailed.

She heard the door open but didn't turn around. "May, Dawn, why was I so stupid?" No one responded and footsteps headed her way. "Ash doesn't love me." A figure appeared next to her and sat down on the bench. Misty glanced up, "Gary, what are you doing here?"

"Are you okay Misty?" he asked, his green eyes full of concern. "I am sure Ash just doesn't know that you like him. Any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

Misty hiccupped as she attempted to force away her tears. She wiped at her nose to get rid of any snot that might be hanging around there. "Gary, why are you doing this?"

"Is it so surprising that I would come to help out one of my old friends? I mean, I have only known you for forever!" Gary gave her a sweet smile and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I am just going to move on from Ash. I mean, there are plenty of other boys out there. I am sure someone out there will want to date me." Misty sighed and rested her head on Gary's shoulder. "I don't want to meet anyone right now with my makeup all horrible and looking uglier than normal."

Gary turned Misty until she looked him in the face. "Misty, you are not ugly, nor will you ever be. I mean, right now, you just look like a really cute, weirdly colored Zigzagoon." Misty snorted in laughter so Gary continued. "Misty, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Even when you are screaming at someone, you are just being yourself."

Misty stared at him. "Gary, why are you out here and not Dawn or May?" Misty wiped at her face one more time and then stood up.

"May sent me out here, said that I would be able to talk to you better that she or Dawn could. Also, I think they are talking to Brock about Ash." Gary stood up and looked her sheepishly. "You going to go to the restroom?"

"Yeah, I think I am going to fix my makeup before I face anyone." With that, she turned and headed back towards the door with Gary at her side.

"I will go and get Dawn to help you with your makeup." Gary split off from her and headed back into the party while she went to the bathroom. Misty glanced in the mirror and stared in horror. She really did look like a weirdly colored Zigzagoon.

"Oh my gosh Misty, Gary just told me what happened and…" Dawn trailed off when she caught a look of Misty's face. "No need to worry, there is not a makeup disaster that I cannot fix." Dawn looked like a mini whirlwind as she worked on Misty's face. In a couple minutes, Misty looked like a million bucks again. "Perfect," declared Dawn, placing her eyeliner back in her purse.

Dawn grabbed Misty's arm and dragged her out of the bathroom and into May who was standing outside. "Hey Misty, I am so sorry, but you need to listen to what Brock has to say," said May, dragging Misty down a hallway and around a corner to where an uncomfortable Brock stood next to Gary.

"Wow," said Gary, looking at Misty, who now looked like a supermodel. Her eyes had a light touch of silver eye shadow and were lined lightly with black eyeliner. Misty gave him a small smile in return, blushing the whole time.

May grabbed onto Brock's sleeve and dragged him forward. "Tell her now!" she ordered her eyes fiery.

"Hi Misty," said Brock, his voice sounding strained. "May told me you wanted to know what was going on with Iris and Ash." Brock paused and took a deep breath, struggling to keep his composure. "Misty, I know how you feel about him. I am afraid that he has developed feelings for Iris though, feelings of more than just friendship." Brock moved forward and gave her a hug, "I am so sorry."

Misty hugged Brock back then pulled away. "It is not your fault Brock." She wiped her face with her hand, careful not to smear her makeup. "It is not Ash's fault either."

May stood up and nudged Gary in the back, a little harder than necessary. "What?" he asked, looking at May in surprise.

"Tell Misty," whispered May, watching as Misty's eyes went wide in horror as Ash kissed Iris in the hallway off of where they were standing.

"Tell her what?" asked Gary, trying to keep his voice from rising in panic.

"Tell her you like her," May said fiercely. She saw Misty dart out of there and back towards the courtyard.

"Don't you think it is too soon?" he asked. May shook her head fiercely and Gary took off after Misty. He heard a voice behind him ask where he was going but was quickly shushed by May. Gary opened the door and stepped out into the courtyard where he saw Misty sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Are you stalking me?" asked Misty, catching sight of Gary illuminated in the doorway.

"No, I don't stalk people," said Gary, flashing her one of his most charming smiles. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Misty I got something I want to tell you."

Misty stared into the fountain at her reflection, surprised to not even recognize the person staring back at her. The girl was luminous and sad at the same time. She was also different though. "I don't even recognize myself," murmured Misty, staring at her reflection.

"Misty, you are the most beautiful girl I know," whispered Gary, reaching out and letting his hand rest on her cheek. "Ash is dumb if he doesn't realize what he is missing out on. You are so self-confident and strong and beautiful. If he doesn't realize that, he doesn't deserve you." With that, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Gary, what was that for?" she asked, staring at him shock. She stood up abruptly and Gary jumped up after her, horror seeping through him.

"Misty, what did I do wrong?" he asked, standing right in front of her.

Misty stared up at him, taking in his familiar features. "Gary, I am so confused right now. I am trying to sort out how I am feeling about Ash and now this!"

"Misty, I just wanted you to know how I feel! I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember!" Gary reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling at it and muffing it up from its stylized appearance.

Misty stared at him for a moment as she let the information sink in. "The signs were there all along," she whispered. "I can't believe I was so blind. Trailing after Ash like a love sick Arcanine while I could have had a happy life with you."

She reached out hesitantly and took his hand. "I will give it a try," she whispered, leaning her face close to his. "I will give you a chance."

**So, what did you think? Please review! Next chapter is F, and you know what that means! Well, you don't actually, but I do! Anyways thanks for reading and I should be updating soon! Sorry about the Negaishipping, but I had to make a ship to force them together!**


	6. Flavescentshipping

**This chappie is Flavescentshipping. Sorry it took me so long to update! There is some drug use, but nothing different than of PG shows, just so you know.**

* * *

The blood rushed to her face as Iris grabbed another vine. Her long purple flowed out behind her and Axew was clinging to her neck. She felt exhilaration at being able to be so high in the air. The thought that she was totally free helped her. She could escape; she was not like other humans. Drug down by emotions such as love and hate that ruined others, that would never happen to her.

Her hand grabbed empty air instead of the next vine, sending her plummeting towards the ground below. Instead of fear, she felt excitement. This was the kind of challenge that came with being different, a wild child. As a tree branch rushed past she wrapped her hands around it, swinging and executing a perfect back flip, landing on the branch.

From below, she heard the click of a camera shutter, freezing her on the spot. Glancing down warily she saw Trip staring up at her, his blonde hair glinting brightly in the sunlight. A smile split his face, making him look like a young boy. "Hey," he called, waving his hand in the air. "It's Iris, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, shimmying down from the tree. She lands lightly and Axew pops out of her hair and lands on the ground next to her. "And this is my partner Axew."

"Are you still traveling with the hillbilly?" he asks, staring at this foot as he traces a pattern in the ground.

"No, not anymore," Iris whispered, her eyes closing slightly to keep tears from pouring out of them. The split from him had not been a pleasant one.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, his smile a little wider.

"Traveling, trying to become a Dragon Master." She sighed and picked Axew up in her arms. "When Ash left to go back to Kanto with Cilan, I just couldn't leave Unova. I don't really know what I am doing." She noticed that Trip had walked off a couple of paces and was beckoning to her with his hand.

"Why don't you come to my camp for tonight? I will cook us up a meal?" Iris nodded in agreement and followed him into the forest.

* * *

_Iris was standing in at the airport in Nuvema Town, facing Ash and Cilan across from her. They were both staring at her in shock, but she was standing firm. "I will not be going with you guys back to Kanto."_

"_Why not? There is nothing left to do here and anyways you will become a better trainer," said Ash. All valid points she guesses, but not what she was looking for. Iris was hoping for more, like he wanted her to be with them. Not like she was going to tell them as much._

"_I have lived here all of my life, I just can't leave without a good reason!" She was hoping that he would say that he liked her, had a crush on her, felt the same way about her. But nope, nada, it wasn't going to happen. _

"_Well if that is your decision…" Cilan trailed off, staring into the sunset. He leaned forward and gave her a hug. Ash hugged her too and then they both backed away and headed off towards the plane, giving her a wave in farewell._

_She watched the plane until it had disappeared from sight. She began a slow walk away from the airfield. "You are still such a kid," she whispered. _

* * *

Trip woke up the next morning, the sun shining directly in his face. Rolling over, he glanced at the sleeping form of the beautiful purple-haired girl. She was so different from all of the other girls he had ever met. She was the kind of girl that made him want to get to know her better. To know what made her tick.

He quietly slid out of his sleeping bag and crawled over to his bag. Digging around inside he pulled out his camera. He turned it on and began to flip through his old pictures, most of which consisted of Iris. When he took pictures during battles, most assumed it was of the Pokemon. And sometimes it was. But whenever he battled Ash, they were pictures of Iris. Some might see that as stalkerish but he couldn't help it. She was just so unique.

Hearing her yawn he quickly stashed his camera back inside and grabbed a couple of donuts for breakfast. "Here you go." She smiled in thanks and sat up, snatching two donuts from his hand. Giving one to Axew, she made quick work of it, ending up with powder all over her face. He resisted the urge to reach over and wipe the powder off, she would probably get mad.

She popped to her feet and stretched, basking in the sunlight. "So, thanks for letting me stay here the night."

Trip realized where she was going with this and didn't like it one bit. "Where are you going after this?" he asked.

"Just gonna roam." Her eyes take on a distant faraway look. "Guess I will be seeing you Trip." Just like that she was gone.

* * *

"Serperior is unable to battle, Samurott wins, the victory goes to Andy." Trip sighed and returned Serperior, gazing across the field at Andy without really seeing him. He blindly shook hands with him then stumbled off.

He plopped down on a bench and put his head down on his arms. He was head over heels in love, with a girl he barely knew. Days had gone by since he had last seen her, but he couldn't get her out of his head. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice that someone had sat next to him, until they tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey man, are you all right?" asked the boy next to me. He had shoulder length black hair and looked frighteningly pale with bloodshot red eyes. Trip didn't respond, just let out a loud sigh. "Girl problems, huh? Well, I got the remedy!" He pulled out a small bottle of white pills. "Just pop a few, problem gone!" Trip reached out to grab the bottle from him, but he pulled it just out of reach. "No, it is going to cost you something."

Trip contemplated it. He knew that it was wrong; it had been drilled into his head over and over again to just say no. But an escape, that was something he could go for. He dug around in his pocket and came up with a ten dollar bill. "Is this enough?" The guy nodded and traded him before taking off down the streets. Opening the bottle, he began to pop the pills.

* * *

Iris walked quickly down the streets, her eyes flashing from side to side. "Where is he, where is he?" She had been looking for Trip since the day after she had left him. Guilt had been eating her up since then and she had devoted all of her time to finding him. He made her feel wanted, like a human, something she had not felt since that last meeting with Ash and Cilan. And she had blocked him out like she had so many others. But not anymore.

A siren made her jump as an ambulance raced past her. A feeling of dread went into her stomach; she knew that it had to do with Trip. Her feet seemed to fly across the pavement as she followed it. It skidded to a stop in front of an inconspicuous building. Iris waited outside until the paramedics wheeled out a stretcher. On the stretcher laid Trip. His skin was pale except for around his eyes, which were blood red. His skin was scratched to pieces

She hadn't realized that she had screamed until everyone was staring at her. "What happened to him?"

"Drug overdose," replied one of the paramedics, a young female. She gave Iris an understanding look. "It looks like he didn't know what he was doing."

Iris resisted the urge to reach out and touch his hair, damp with sweat. She felt inexplicably guilty for what had happened to him. It wasn't like she had caused him to get the drugs, but she had known that he liked her. She had shut him off and ran away, afraid that he would leave her like Ash had left her. No longer would she pretend that she was inhuman. She should allow love in her life.

* * *

Trip opened his eyes and saw bright lights and a sterile white room. "How did I get here?" he wondered, realizing it was the hospital. Iris was slumped in a chair, her head on his chest, snoring lightly. Suddenly her head shot up and she looked at him, happiness on her face.

"Trip, you are awake!" she cried, springing to her feet as Axew popped out of her hair and landed on the ground, performing a happy dance.

"What happened?" asked Trip, confusion clouding all memories.

"You got some drugs, didn't know what you were doing. Apparently they screwed you up and you went on a rampage of destroying things before you fainted in an antique shop. This was all yesterday. Why did you take them?" Iris picked up his hand and rubbed it soothingly.

The memories came rushing back. "Now I remember why. Please hand me my iPod." Iris went to his backpack and drug out his iPod and brought it back to him. He unraveled the ear buds, wincing in pain. When Iris reached out to take them, he moved it out of reach. Finally selecting the song, he handed her one and let the song play.

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

_(I can't feel the way I did before)_  
_(Don't turn your back on me)_  
_(I won't be ignored)_  
_(Time won't heal this damage anymore)_  
_(Don't turn your back on me)_  
_(I won't be ignored)_

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident_  
_Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make_  
_sense_  
_I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt_  
_It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear_  
_me out_  
_So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do_  
_Face away and pretend that I'm not_  
_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

_(I can't feel the way I did before)_  
_(Don't turn your back on me)_  
_(I won't be ignored)_  
_(Time won't heal this damage anymore)_  
_(Don't turn your back on me)_  
_(I won't be ignored)_

_(No)_  
_(Hear me out now)_  
_(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)_  
_(Right now)_  
_(Hear me out now)_  
_(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)_  
_(Right now)_

_(I can't feel the way I did before)_  
_(Don't turn your back on me)_  
_(I won't be ignored)_

_(I can't feel the way I did before)_  
_(Don't turn your back on me)_  
_(I won't be ignored)_  
_(Time won't heal this damage anymore)_  
_(Don't turn your back on me)_  
_(I won't be ignored)_

_I can't feel_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_  
_Time won't heal_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_

"Please Iris, I need you here with me, don't turn you back on me." Trip felt tears begin to run down his cheeks. "I don't know why you leaving affected me like that. It's not like I really know you. I can understand if you will leave."

Iris shook her head fiercely, her eyes seeming to glow with fire. "No Trip, I won't, you make me feel human."

* * *

**Okay this chapter is done! The song at the end is Faint by Linkin Park, great song. Anyways, please leave me a review! Also, should I do Gymshipping for the next chapter?**


	7. Gymshipping

**Hey everybody, here is the next chapter. It is Gymshipping! I would have totally done Gossipshipping if I had gotten the suggestion earlier, sorry. Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews!**

Brock hummed happily to himself as he mixed up a potion for a Meowth somebody had brought in. Since leaving Ash he had started a booming business as a nurse from the gym. He still fought gym battles, but he and Forrest shared the responsibilities.

"Here you go," he said, scooping some of it into a spoon and feeding it to the Meowth. "Now, you will have to give the medicine to him every day for seven days to make sure he is fully healed."

"Thank you mister," said the little girl. She scooped up the Meowth and hurried out of the door. Brock sighed as he walked to the front and flipped the little sign from open to close. He heard shouts coming from the gym so he decided to avoid the battle and head up to his room.

As he walked he took a notebook out of his pocket and flipped to the page where he had written the names of his birthday party guests. Among them were Misty, Ash, May, Dawn, Max and almost everybody he had met on his travels. He knew he needed to get to work on his invitations if he wanted anyone to be able to come.

* * *

Brock had been working diligently for a couple hours when his bedroom door opened and Forrest sauntered in, his hair plastered with sweat. "I won both battles. They were a piece of cake." Forrest waited for his brother to respond, and when he didn't, he walked over to see what he was working on. "Oh, you're making invitations for your eighteenth birthday party. Aren't you a little old for a party?"

"No," said Brock defensively, glaring at his younger brother. "Don't you have someone else to bless with your presence right now?"

"Nope," replied Forrest, grabbing Brock's notebook and flopping down on his bed. "Let's see: Ash, Gary, May, Dawn, Misty with a heart next to her name. How cute, you have a little crush on Misty!" He howled with laughter as Brock's face turned beet red and he snatched the notebook out of his hands.

"Get out of here," said Brock, his rage able to be heard in his words.

"No, I'd rather stay here," Forrest smirked, getting up. "Do you want me to help you make invitations?"

"Sure," Brock said suspiciously, handing him some paper and envelopes. "And this is a list of people I haven't written to yet."

Forrest worked in silence for a few minutes, completely concentrating on the task at hand. "Okay Brock, how does this sound?" Forrest handed him the letter, and as Brock read it, his face grew hotter.

_Dear Misty,_

_I am having a birthday party on the 29__th__ at my gym. I would be delighted if you would come as I am completely and irrevocably in love with you! Yeah, I know, falling in love with you. But you are beautiful, a gym leader, and you look totally hot in your mermaid outfit._

_Sincerely,  
Brock_

"Forrest, get out of here now if you want to live," roared Brock, looming over him. Forrest burst out laughing again and that was the last straw. "Croagunk, get rid of him!" Croagunk popped out of his Poke Ball and Forrest trotted out of his room with one last wave.

Brock muttered to himself as he tore up the letter and got down to work on writing the rest of them, all by himself.

* * *

"Okay, can't wait to see you," said Brock, hanging up from his conversation with May. "That's everybody," he announced to Marshtomp, who had been hanging out with him. "They are all coming to my party!"

Brock felt like doing a happy dance, he was finally going to be able to have all of his friends together in one place.

He had decided that his party would be a dance party and had been picking out tracks now for a couple days, ones that had a good beat and would make everybody want to get up and dance.

"Hey brother, everybody coming to your lame party?" asked Forrest, trotting in. He opened a can of pop and slurped it noisily.

Brock calmly ignored him and decided to leave the room. Forrest hurried after him, much to Brock's chagrin. "Is Misty coming to your party?" Brock gave a sharp nod of his head. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know!" yelled Brock, turning around to face his brother. "I am not really her type. Anyways, she is in love with Ash."

"You don't know that anymore. She hasn't traveled with him in years." Brock looked at his brother curiously, since he was being supportive. Forrest threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I am not usually a bratty brother."

Brock chuckled in agreement before walking into his room, slamming his door and locking it before his brother could follow him in.

* * *

Forrest sat outside his brother's door that night until he was sure that Brock was sound asleep. Then, he quietly snuck downstairs and called the last person Brock had been talking to, May. May answered on the second ring, her voice sleepy. "Hey May speaking, who is this?"

"Hey May, it's Forrest."

"Who's Forrest?" asked May, her voice wary.

"Brock's brother," said Forrest, slightly annoyed she didn't remember him. "Anyways, can you help me with something?"

* * *

Brock felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He had only like 30 minutes to go till his party and he still had so much to do. He had spent three days coming up with the songs he was going to play, had spent two hours baking and decorating his cake to perfection and he still wasn't done. He carefully carried out the huge sandwiches and placed the plates, silverware and cups down. He had a big variety of soda's, and oh yeah, one annoying brother who just sat there and did nothing.

"Brock, where are our brother and sisters?" Forrest asked, twirling a broom handle and seemed to be trying to knock everything down in a ten-foot radius.

"They are with mom and dad, you know that," he replied tartly, spreading out the napkins so that they looked like a star. "Are you going to help me?"

"No," he replied. His lips pulled up into a lopsided smirk as the door rang. "Never mind, I will get the door for you." He disappeared into the house and Brock felt a surge of panic. He wasn't even done yet!

The sun flitted its way between the trees and he was glad that he was tan enough to not get burned. He was just finish connecting the wires for his sound system when the door opened and Forrest and Misty walked out.

"Hey Misty, glad you could make it," smiled Brock, walking over and giving her a hug.

"I came early to help you set up. Looks like you could use it," said Misty, surveying the area. Brock nodded his head in agreement.

With Misty's help and despite Forrest's help, they managed to get the party ready to go. "Hey Forrest, can you go to the door and let people in as they show up?"

"Sure," said Forrest, walking into the house, muttering to himself. Brock went over to the sound system and began to let the music play.

_I don't remember one moment, I tried to forget  
I lost myself, is it better not said  
Now I'm closer to the edge_

Misty smiled and began to dance to the pulsing music. Brock sat down in a chair and watched her, how her orange hair floated around her face and her aquamarine eyes shined.

_No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
NO NO NO NO_

Forrest walked out of the house followed by Dawn who let out a shriek and hugged Misty. Then the two began a series of intricate dance moves to it as the doorbell let out another piercing shriek. Forrest sighed and walked back in. Gary and Leaf appeared in the doorway with Paul just behind them, loaded down with presents that they sat on the table.

A slow song came on and Gary and Leaf began to dance, Dawn and Paul following suit. Brock sat there and watched them longingly when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw Misty standing there. She held out a hand and he took it, following her out onto the dance floor.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making_

* * *

Two hours later, Brock collapsed into a chair. People were all around him, dancing, talking, laughing, but they were all strangely coupled up except for himself, Misty and Forrest. Another thing was, Ash had never shown up. He had played a game of basketball with a few of his friends and now he was pretty sure he didn't want to ever move again.

Under a tree, May and Drew were making out with each other and Brock really didn't want to look over there again. Misty sat next to him, her face red from happiness and exertion.

He had spent more time with Misty in these last couple hours then he had in all the time they traveled together. During those days, she had spent most of her time pining after Ash while he just sat there and admired from a distance.

Well today he planned on making his move. For reasons he didn't understand, it felt like the world wanted him to get together with Misty. Ash wasn't here, all his guests had someone else, and he just had to do it.

* * *

Forrest hid in the branches of a tree, spying on his brother and Misty. Brock stood up and said something in a voice to low for him to hear and then he and Misty walked across the yard to where no one was.

Forrest slid out of the tree and followed them, ducking behind anything he could. He finally stopped underneath a table with a tablecloth that hid him from their view. The cloth rustled and someone slid in next to him, May. "What are they doing?" she whispered.

"Finally disengaged yourself from Drew huh?" he asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I helped you with this; I deserve to be able to watch to. I mean without me everybody wouldn't be here with a date and no Ash, who was easier to convince than I thought." Forrest rolled his eyes and went back to trying to stare through the thin fabric. Misty was staring at Brock while she leaned against the fence. Brock's face was bright red as he talked.

His neck was stiffening up from being under the table so long and the conversation between Misty and his brother was going nowhere. May had started humming to the song that was playing so horribly off tune he was tempted to smack her. He felt his eyes beginning to close when May let out a gasp. Forrest struggled to see what she was looking at. Misty had her arms around Brock, her head on his chest, as he petted her hair. "I'm glad you finally told me," whispered Misty, as Brock only sighed happily.

**So what did you think? Anyways, I already have the next chapter written so I will post it when I feel like. Oh and I don't own either of the songs, Closer to the Edge and I Hope You Dance. Please review!**


	8. Handymanshipping

**Thanks for all the reviews. I had written this before I started this story over again, but I think it is pretty good. **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Normal POV:**

Tracey whistled as he walked down the Route towards Cerulean City, trying to think up an excuse to visit again. Professor Oak had given him the week off and he really wanted to see Daisy again. He missed her more than he cared to admit.

Daisy Waterflower is the beautiful blonde haired, green eyed love of his life. He tried to visit as much as possible but he ended up hanging out with Misty most of the time. Not that he didn't like Misty or anything but she was no Daisy. He loved her like a sister. When he saw the big, colorful dome up ahead with a Dewgong on the front, he paused. Pulling out a mirror he looked at his reflection before continuing. He had ditched the headband and old clothes and had decided on denim jeans and a light blue collared t-shirt. Walking into the gym he saw Misty swimming in the pool with the Pokemon, practicing.

"Hey Misty, what's up?" he called over to her. She looked up in surprise and swam over to the side of the pool. He made his way over to her.

"Hey Tracey," she smiled. "I am just practicing. What are you here for this week?" A smirk suddenly appeared on her face. "Need to show us a new Pokemon food that you just couldn't wait for, or wait, is it that you need to clean out the drain of the pool so that it isn't a safety hazard anymore."

A blush appeared on his face and he began to stutter.

Misty let out a laugh then gestured towards the back of the gym where there house was, "Daisy is making cookies."

Tracey blushed even deeper but he thanked her and walked away. He headed towards the kitchen and saw Daisy hard at work decorating cookies. He stood there and watched for a while, totally absorbed.

"Oh hi Tracey, I didn't realize you were like here," said Daisy, snapping Tracey out of his trance. Daisy's cheeks had turned a deep red. Her eyes swept up and down him, checking him out. "I like your new outfit."

"Thanks," said Tracey, scratching the back of his neck. "Do you want some help?"

"Sure," she replied, handing him some sprinkles, "Go ahead and like decorate the cookies after I frost them."

They worked in silence for a little while, both lost in their own thoughts. Every once in a while they caught themselves staring at each other, before they looked away blushing.

"So, how have you been?" asked Tracey, focusing on the cookie he was decorating.

"I have like been awesome!" she said happily. "Yesterday Lily and I like got massages and then me and Violet like went and got pedicures. What have you like been doing?"

Tracey started to stutter out a response when he accidentally knocked the flour off the counter and right into Daisy. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Tracey said, looking for a towel. He had just located one when he saw something white fly through the air, and hit his face. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing at the flour.

"That was for this!" laughed Daisy, gesturing to clothes that were now coated in flour. Tracey grabbed some more flour, and flicked it into her hair. He laughed as Daisy grabbed more flour and threw it at him. Pretty soon it had turned into a full-fledged flour war. Flour was flying around the kitchen as laughter rang out from both of them. Tracey wrapped his arms around Daisy's waist and dumped the bag onto her head, which she shook, throwing it back onto him. They both then seemed to realize the situation they were in, because Tracey quickly released her, blushing furiously.

"I guess we had better clean up," muttered Tracey, tossing the dustpan to Daisy as he began sweeping it up. They were both so busy trying not to look at each other that they never noticed the door shut slowly behind them, or the wet footsteps that faded down the hallway.

Daisy sat on her bed, staring out the window, confused thoughts buzzing around her head. _What had just happened in there? Tracey and I were having a lot of fun when he grabbed my waist and I felt something like I have never experienced before. I think I might like him. But that would be weird, he is Misty's friend. Anyways, I like boys that are tall and strong and handsome and charming, not him! _She told herself, furiously, not really believing it.

Daisy refused to leave her room, not even when Lily and Violet came to ask if she wanted to go and watch some of the guys surf.

Daisy, can I come in?" asked Misty, knocking on the door.

Daisy rolled her eyes but replied, "Yeah, like come on in." Spinning around, she faced Misty who had a sweet smile on her face. Daisy immediately suspected something to be up.

"Me, Lily and Violet are going out to get something to eat tonight, and we wondered if you would like to come?" Misty stared pleadingly at me, her eyes wide and doe-like. I rolled my eyes, Misty never changed. She always wanted to have sister bonding time.

"Okay, fine I will like go," Daisy said.

"Okay," Misty cheered, "See you downstairs in thirty minutes!" Misty turned around and hurried out of the room.

"Misty, I can't get ready in like thirty minutes!" Daisy screeched, but Misty ignored her. "Fine," she muttered, grabbing her makeup and clothes and running to the bathroom to shower.

Thirty minutes later Daisy ran into the gym, seeing Misty standing there waiting for her. Misty actually was dressed pretty tastefully in a sparkly blue t-shirt and cute black shorts. She was even wearing ballet flats! "Misty I am like so proud of you!" Daisy screeched, giving her sister a hug. "You don't look as good as me but you look like awesome!" Daisy was wearing a tank top with geometric designs on it and short denim shorts. "Where are we going?"

"To the Olive Garden!" Misty announced, heading out the door, with Daisy following her. Misty practically ran down the road, making Daisy jog to keep up with her.

"Misty what's like the rush?" Daisy asked breathlessly.

"We have reservations!" Misty called back, turning around the corner and breaking into a run as the Olive Garden came into sight. Misty walked up to the door, twirling her hair around her finger. Walking up to the guy who sits you she said, "Reservation for Misty Waterflower."

"Right this way please," he said, leading them to the back.

"See you in a minute," whispered Misty, turning towards what Daisy assumed was the bathroom.

Daisy continued following him and then stopped dead when she saw where he had stopped. At the table sat Tracey Sketchit. "Daisy, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing up quickly.

"I could ask you like the same thing," she replied. "Misty said us sisters were all going out to like dinner tonight."

"Misty told me that she had to tell me about someone that was interested in my sketches," said Tracey. He stared at her awkwardly for a few moments. "Well do you want to sit down?"

Daisy glanced back but the guy who had led her here had disappeared. She didn't really want to, but it would be rude to refuse. "Okay, I guess it like couldn't hurt, as long as you pay!"

There was little conversation as they sat there, both staring at random objects but every once in a while they caught themselves staring at each other.

"Can I take your order?" asked an older woman, walking up to their table.

"I'll take a Pepsi, what about you Daisy?" Tracey stared at me, causing me to blush.

"I'll take a Pepsi too," she said, not looking away from Tracey.

The waitress clapped her hands together happily, "Aw, is this your first date?" she asked. Her face took on a dreamy look as she reminisced. "I remember my first date with my husband…"Daisy shrugged her shoulders at Tracey, and they decided unanimously not to burst her bubble. "Well I will be back with your drinks in a couple minutes," she said, walking off while still talking.

"That was awkward," muttered Tracey, watching the waitress walk off.

Daisy felt something inside of her tug at that comment. "What is that like supposed to mean?" she demanded angrily, keeping her voice at a whisper. "What would be so bad about me like being your girlfriend and this our first date?"

Tracey looked at her in surprise, "I didn't mean it that way. Just that, you know her being older than us and…" he trailed off, a huge blush covering his face. He picked up the menu and held it up to cover his face.

Daisy blushed too, much to her surprise. She began twirling her hair around her finger, still looking at Tracey. "Hey I am sorry for like freaking out on you so much," she whispered, causing him to lower the menu. "You know, you made today like a lot of fun for me."

"I did?" asked Tracey in surprise. "I didn't even know what I was doing, it was like I forgot that there were more than…" he trailed off again, embarrassment flooding me.

"You forgot that there were more than what?" she asked, leaning towards him.

"Oh look, our drinks our back!" exclaimed Tracey, looking extremely relieved. The waitress set their drinks down and got their food order.

"Sorry for interrupting," she told them, a sly smile on her face.

"You weren't interrupting anything," Daisy assured her.

"Sure," she muttered, walking off. "I hope I wasn't in denial like that when I was younger."

Daisy turned back to him, a serious look on her face. "What were you saying?" she prompted.

"Daisy, I have never met a girl like you, you know that right? You are so different from most girls, the way you talk, the way you walk, the way you say my name," he broke off to compose himself before continuing. "You come off so girly and unconcerned but deep down you are one of the most wonderful people ever. I really, really like you."

Daisy's eyes got huge at the revelation as she tried to ignore that her heart was singing at that moment. Tracey really liked her! "I do to," she murmured, her cheeks tinged with a faint pink.

When the waitress came back Tracey and Daisy were holding hands across the table. She gave them their food and then said, "See, I am never wrong!"

Tracey and Daisy ate and then paid for their food and left. Neither of them had ever eaten so fast in their lives. His hand brushed hers as he walked her back to her gym, holding the door open for her. Before going in she turned around and planted a light kiss on his lips. "I will thank Misty now to!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be Ikarishipping and I am going to post it on Ikarishipping Day! Oh and what do you guys think about Jailbaitshipping for J and Kitchenmaidshipping for K? Please tell me what you think or give me ideas!**


	9. Ikarishipping

**Thank you for all the reviews! Remember to check my news for anything new and please take my poll! This chapter is dedicated to saving the whales!**

**I Do Not Own Pokemon**

Dawn stood by the shore of the ocean. The wind fluffed her hair out beautifully, making it swirl around her face in a majestic veil. Walking slowly forward, she dipped her toe into it, shivering from the cold. Taking a deep breath, she ran forward into it, refusing to stop until the water swirled around her waist.

Laughter sounded from behind her as a voice called, "Hey Troublesome, funny way of going swimming!" Paul walked down to the ocean, his toned body showed off well in his swimsuit.

Dawn turned around and glared at him. "Why don't you come in here and show me that you are so brave!" she challenged. Her heart was doing the uncomfortable _thump-thump_ as Paul waded into the ocean and coming towards her.

"You know what is going to happen now?" asked Paul, walking behind her and grabbing her shoulders. Dawn let out a loud giggle as he dunked her into the water. "See Troublesome, this is how you swim." With that he picked her up out of the water and threw her farther out, laughing as she twisted in the air and disappeared.

"You are dead Mr. Shinji!" vowed Dawn, swimming towards him. Before she could carry out the deed, though, they were interrupted by someone yelling at them from the shore. "What now?" they both muttered in unison.

"Guys, come quick!" yelled the figure from shore. Dawn and Paul looked at each other and shrugged and then took off running through the water. Soaking wet as they walked out the figure, a middle-aged woman, walked up to them. "There is something going on about the Wailmer and Wailord numbers around here. You have to come quick!"

Dawn and Paul both hurriedly got dressed and took off after the woman. Dawn was panting by the time they reached the dock but before she could complain she heard a large chant rising up among the assembled crowd. "Down with whaling! Down with whaling!"

Dawn looked out towards the sea but quickly looked away, the sight to sickening for words. "Oh no," she cried, tears spilling over her eyes. She felt to strong arms encircle her as she fell towards the ground.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Paul asked, holding her up. She turned her head to look at him and shook it slowly. "I know it is horrible, just don't look okay?" He helped her up, holding her closer to him.

"Down with whaling! Down with whaling!" Dawn began to chant at the top of her lungs, keeping her eyes closed and burrowing in closer to Paul.

"I am so sorry," murmured the woman who had brought them here after a look at the both of them. "I didn't know what was going on."

"It is not your fault mam," said Paul, wiping at the tears on his face. "It's theirs." He pointed with a shaky finger out towards sea, towards the whaling ship. "Down with whaling!" he yelled loudly, dragging Dawn through the crowd with him.

He covered his eyes at the same time Dawn covered hers. The sight disturbed his stomach and he heard a slight retching noise beside him as Dawn threw up. She was sobbing, wiping her mouth before she burrowed her head into Paul's shoulder, his soft fleece jacket comforting against her face. "We have to do something Paul, we have to do something!" she whispered over and over.

"I know," Paul replied, "I know."

Dawn ran down the street as fast as she could, her sneakers making scarcely a sound. She was dressed for action, black athletic shorts and a pink tank top. She had ditched her beanie for a baseball cap, her backpack containing notepads, poster board, markers, pencils and a wetsuit.

Racing around the corner she felt her steps speeding up as she caught site of a big, brown building up ahead, her and Paul's rendezvous spot. She screeched to a stop before it and turned down the narrow alleyway. Grabbing the door she yanked it open and went inside.

"Paul," she called softly, "Are you here yet?" She jumped at the sound of a crash before recognizing the voice that was cursing. "Paul," she cried softly, hurrying towards him.

"Good thing this is abandoned," laughed Paul, sweeping Dawn into a kiss.

Dawn kissed back a moment before pushing him away. "Not now," she said, taking her backpack off, "We have work to do."

Paul knelt down, his sweats crinkling. "Good thing this place is abandoned," he muttered. "Otherwise we wouldn't be able to do this."

Dawn handed him a neon pink poster board and some markers. "Good thing this place is abandoned otherwise we would have never gotten together." Paul smirked at her before bending down to draw.

"Why did I get the pink one?" asked Paul, drawing his protest sign in huge letters.

"Because you are the most feminine of our group," replied Dawn, her tongue sticking out just slightly. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Dawn exclaimed, "I am done!"

The poster read in giant letters:

**Attention Everyone!**

**There is whaling currently going on in our oceans as we speak!  
These people are killing these innocent Wailmer and Wailord for "scientific research".  
That is not the real reason though, it is for the money.  
They are selling these Pokémon's bodies as food and medicine.  
Please join the protests and donate your money to stop this unjust killing!**

Paul leaned over and read it quickly before producing his, which read the same but with sloppier handwriting. "Great," Dawn said sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Paul worriedly. "Did I do my poster wrong or something?"

"No," Dawn said quickly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "The posters are great. I just wish we didn't have to make them."

"I know," Paul replied, resting a hand on the hand that was on his shoulders. As he stood there he flashed back to when he and Dawn first met here.

**Paul's POV Flashback:**

_I walked out of the movie theatre with my brother, bored out of my mind. Hearing a sniffling noise I turned and saw a familiar bluenette, the girl who haunted my dreams. My mind went to war with itself before my niceness won out and I walked over. "Hey Dawn, are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to her._

_She glanced up at me, her eyeliner and mascara smeared from her tears. "No," she cried, another sob overtaking her. _

"_What happened?" I asked, looking at her in concern. I glanced up and saw Reggie smiling at me knowingly before he walked off with a wave._

"_It's Kenny!" she hiccupped. I wiped at her smeared makeup with a napkin that I still had crammed in my pocket. "We are supposed to be going out, but I come here with Leona and find him with another girl, going to watch a movie!"_

"_How do you know they aren't just friends?" he asked. He really was hoping that Kenny had cheated though; Dawn did not need a little whiny boy as her boyfriend._

"_Do you kiss all of your friends?" she snapped._

"_Well, I mean you can peck them on the lips or something and it won't mean anything."_

"_Yeah well, full-blown make-out is a very friendly goodbye isn't it?" she screamed. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for the nice guy act. They're all the same!" _

"_Were not all the same," he muttered, and then stood up and offered her his hand. She looked at him warily and he gave her what he hoped look like a kind smile. She grasped his hand and he hauled her to her feet. Without a word he walked off, still holding her hand._

"_Where are we going?" she sniffled, wiping at her nose furiously. _

"_You'll see in a minute Troublesome," he replied. He continued walking until he found the abandoned brown building he had discovered a couple of days before. Glancing around carefully, he led Dawn down an alleyway and pulled open the door._

"_Oh hell no," said Dawn, dragging her heels into the ground as Paul attempted to pull her in. "My mom told me never to go anywhere alone with a boy I don't know."_

"_Troublesome, you know me," he growled. "I am not going to do anything to you. Trust me."_

_Dawn stared at him, trying to decide whether or not she trusted him. She did know him, the guy who abandoned Pokemon, hated pretty much everybody, and probably drowned baby Pokemon. On the other hand, she had glimpsed some of his humanity. "Okay, fine."_

_She had followed him into the building and he had showed her all of the history that was kept there. Books from so long ago that they were hard to understand when they were read, paintings that were beginning to fade, and old wooden toys. They stayed there all day, and Dawn figured that was probably the best day of her life so far. She realized Paul really was a good person. _

_When the sun began to set he had walked her home. They stood on the side of her house, where she had asked him to stop. "Paul, I had a great time with you today."_

_He stared down at her, his face impassive. "I am glad you did," he said stiffly. Without warning she launched herself forward and hugged him tightly. _

"_You made me forget about him," she whispered, looking into his eyes happily._

_She had then let him go and hurried into her house, but every day after that they had met up and had eventually started dating. Her mom did not know still, and he knew she would not exactly approve. But he was still so glad that Reggie had decided to move to Twinleaf Town after he and Maylene had broken up._

Dawn carefully picked up all of the flyers, in varying shade of blue, green, purple, and yellow. On them were pictures of happy Wailmer and Wailord's that she had drawn herself. There had to be well over one hundred. She shoved them in her backpack and then headed out of the building. Paul had left a little early and had gone down to the dock with the huge banners they had made. Dawn didn't want to go back down there right now though; it was hurting her too badly.

She ran down the block stopping at stores, benches, trees and anything else that she could hang a flyer on. As she hung up one of the last flyers, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she faced her mom, who stood there with her hands on her hips, her face grim. "Dawn, honey, what do you think you are doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked. In answer, she pointed towards the sign. "What the sign, Mom, you haven't seen what I have seen. Those people, they are killing them in horrible gruesome ways."

"That is not what I mean," Johanna replied. She gestures towards the bench and after a moment's hesitation Dawn sits down next to her. "I talked to Kenny today, you two apparently broke up months ago. So, where have you been going everyday when you leave the house. Are you training to leave on a journey again?"

"No mom, I am not," said Dawn, refusing to look at her. "I don't want to travel for a while. Anyways, I have been meaning to tell you that Kenny and I broke up, there just never seems to be time."

"You've been worrying me Dawn," Johanna whispered. "Are you seeing a boy?"

Dawn felt her muscles tighten reflexively. "Yes mom, I have been seeing a boy for quite a while now. In fact, almost since I broke up with Kenny."

"Why did you break up with Kenny?" demanded her mom. "He is a perfectly nice boy and he really seems to treat girls well."

"Yeah he treats girls real well," said Dawn sarcastically. "So well, in fact that he goes out with a few at a time, to make sure many girls are treated well." Dawn turned to look at her mom and got the satisfaction to see her eyes' widen in surprise. "So yeah, it sure is a real mystery of why I broke up with him. And I found someone who is different than him, and guess what; he treats me great, even with the problems!"

"What problems?" Johanna practically screamed. "You had better not tell me that you are pregnant!"

"Where did you even get that from?" screamed Dawn back, jumping to her feet. People in the street around them had stopped to stare at the drama that was unfolding in front of them. "I said with the problems, meaning you!"

"How am I the problems?" asked Johanna, attempting to keep her cool. Even though her daughter was making her want to pull her hair out, she didn't want to cause any more of a scene.

"Well let's count the ways," Dawn sat back down on the bench and lowered her voice. "You have always wanted me to go out with Kenny, even when we were just little. And besides, you are always afraid of me getting hurt if I go out with any guy that does anything that you don't agree with. Well guess what, I am not like you and Dad!"

Johanna's eyes filled with tears. "I know you are not, I just don't want you to have to put up with what I did."

"I know mom, and I think that you should meet him soon," said Dawn, reaching out and putting a comforting hand on her mom's shoulders. "But I have to go. I need to finish hanging the flyers up." Her mom nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to say more but Dawn hurried off down the street, her hair streaming in her ponytail behind her.

She quickly hung up the rest and then walked aimlessly around the town, her head spinning. "Mom knows I am not dating Kenny, and yes, she does need to meet Paul. I need to focus on saving the poor Wailmer and Wailord's though."

She felt more than saw Paul come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She let out a small giggle and turned around. "Hey, did you put all of the posters up?"

"Of course I did," he replied, looking indignant.

"You should do that more often," whispered Dawn, staring up into his eyes. He gave her a confused look so she explained. "Show some emotion on your face."

He snaked his hand into her hair and pulled her forward, kissing her full on the lips. She lost herself in the kiss but he pulled away. "We are in public."

Dawn stepped back from him and they walked off down the sidewalk, next to each other but not touching. He usually hated PDA, so she knew better than to try to grab his hand. He walked her to her house and after a quick hug, hurried off. "Wait," Dawn said. He turned around and looked at her questioningly. "Hey, were going to join the protest tomorrow right?" He nodded so she continued. "You should come to my house and meet my mom before we go."

He looked at her, his face not changing. "I'll think about it." With that, he walks off without a word.

Dawn hurried down the stairs the next morning dressed in skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt. "Hey Dawn, I will see you later," Johanna said as she walked to the front door.

"Wait," Dawn yelled. "I want you to meet my boyfriend this morning before you leave."

Johanna turned around and looked at Dawn, planting her hands on her hips. "He is coming by this morning?"

"Yes he is. He's picking me up and we are going to go join the protests down at the docks." Dawn looked her mother in the eyes until Johanna softened her gaze.

"Okay, I will meet him." They stood in the foyer of the house awkwardly for a few minutes until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," volunteered Dawn. She opened the door and grabbed Paul's hand, and then dragged him inside. She turned around and faced her mom with Paul who stood impassively beside her. Johanna's mouth had dropped open and it looked like she couldn't come up with anything to say. "Mom, this is Paul. Paul, this is my mom."

Paul stuck out his hand like a robot towards Johanna, "Nice to meet you Ms. Berlitz."

Johanna shook his hand and stepped back, "Nice to finally meet you Paul."

Paul forces a smile to his face. "Well we had better get going."

"Dawn will meet you outside in just a minute Paul," replied Johanna. Paul took that as his signal to leave and hurried out the door. Then she turned on her daughter. "You are dating the new boy Paul?"

"Yeah I am," replied Dawn, who was studying her tennis shoes. "He really is a nice boy."

"That remains to be seen," whispered Johanna. "I have heard some stories about him. I think he should come over sometime for a dinner."

"Okay mom," sighed Dawn. "I really got to go now." She ran out the door and joined Paul who began to walk down to the dock with her.

"That went real well," said Paul sarcastically.

"Well, if you think that went bad then wait until the dinner she wants us to have," giggled Dawn as she bumped him with her hip. He let out a dramatic sigh and feigned fainting. Dawn giggled again and leaned against him. "Hey just think, she hasn't killed you yet."

**Well what did you think? Not as serious as I meant it to be, what with the Wailmer's and everything. Anyways, next is Jailbaitshipping!**


	10. Jailbaitshipping

**Hey everybody, here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews! This one-shot was actually very fun to write and I hope you all like it. Oh, and this is AU.**

May Maple raced around the track, her arms pumping at her sides. She could see the finish line just a few feet from her. Summoning up the last of her energy, she threw herself across it. Her school erupted in cheers as she slowed down to a jog, her face split with a huge grin. She had done it; she had finally won her first race since joining the track team!

She walked off to the sidelines and sat down on the bench, grabbing her water bottle. She popped the cap and drained it before accepting the congratulations of her teammates.

"Good job May," said Brock Williams, sitting down on the bench next to her. May gave him a small smile as he pulled her close, ignoring the looks of her teammates. She was so relieved that her parents were not there right now. They would never approve of her, a freshman, dating a senior.

"I thought I was going to lose it there at the end," she replied, leaning her head back on his sweaty shoulder.

"I knew you were going to win," smiled Brock, causing May to poke him. "That was kind of lame wasn't it?" She gave him a nod as she looked into his face. His deep brown eyes seemed to gaze into her soul, and for some reason she began to blush. He leaned closer to her and May smiled softly as she closed the distance.

"Brock, you're up," yelled the track coach before their lips ever touched. Brock let out a sigh of regret and slid his arm away before standing up. He gave her a small smile before jogging over to the coach.

May rested her head back against the wooden planks that made up the fairly empty spectator stands. She wished that the coach had waited at least a second or two before he had called Brock. She guessed that she took track for granted, a way to hang out with Brock without her parents knowing. They had never gone out on a real date, only stolen kisses and text messages made up their relationship.

* * *

May's phone began to vibrate as Brock walked her as close to the parking lot as he dared. "Who is it?"

"My parents," sighed May. She sent them a message that she was almost done and then leaned into Brock, smelling the sweet smell of grass and herbs that Brock almost always seemed to smell of.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then pulled away, staring into her shiny blue eyes. "I'm gonna miss you," he whispered.

May ducked her head and held onto the gold medal strung around her neck as if it was a lifeline. "I wish things were different."

"They could be, you know," replied Brock, resting his head in her still damp brown locks. "You could tell your parents about us."

"They are strict, you know that," murmured May. "I am not even supposed to date until I am sixteen."

"You're fifteen," he replied, tilting her chin up with one of his darkly tanned fingers. "And I'm eighteen, it's not like I'm twenty or something."

"It's still illegal," said May, sighing sadly.

"Only if we do something," Brock whispered into her ear, a teasing smile on his face. May giggled and pecked him on the cheek before heading off. "Please at least think about it," Brock called after her. "I don't want to stop us."

May gave him a small smile, slightly hesitant. "Me neither," muttered May, to low for him to hear, "Me neither."

* * *

May's younger brother, Max, sat next to her at the dinner table. "I can't believe you won your race today," he mumbled into his potatoes. "It's just going to go to your head."

May rolled her eyes as her parents laughed. "So May, your superstar status as the first freshman to make it to state in your school's history, all the boys will be after you," smiled Caroline, her mother.

"No dating until after you're married," replied Norman, a scowl on his face.

Caroline just laughed again and looked across the table at May. "Well, we only said until she was sixteen, and that is practically right around the corner."

May lowered her eyes as a blush crept up over her cheeks. "I don't want to date any guys right now momma," she replied.

Max burst out into a fit of giggles next to her, causing her to train her glare on him. "May doesn't have any problems with guys." She aimed a kick at his shin under the table as her parents gave her questioning looks.

"I am just friends with a lot of the guys on the track team and stuff," replied May. "You know the guys from all of my extra-curricular. That is what Max is talking about." Her parents seemed to take her word for it and turned back to much more innocent conversations.

After a while, she excused herself and headed upstairs under the pretense of doing homework. She dragged her phone out from under her pillow and looked through the messages. There were none.

She sent Brock a quick text asking him to call him when he got it. Her phone instantly began to vibrate as Brock's name flashed on the screen. "Hey Brock," said May, answering it.

"Hey May," he replied. "Is there anything you needed or just wanted to talk?"

"Nothing, just that I think Max knows that I am seeing someone." She took a deep breath afterwards and waited for a response from Brock. When he didn't say anything, she felt her anger begin to build up. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" demanded May.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, his voice sounding tired. "Maybe it is for the best that he knows, I mean, people are going to find out eventually."

"They don't have to, I mean, don't you enjoy sneaking around, and it kind of feels like Romeo and Juliet all over again." May knew that her voice sounded desperate, but she just couldn't help it.

"I am tired of being all secretive May," he sighed into the phone. "My parents know I am seeing someone. Why can't your parents? I hate to tell you this, but like I said this afternoon, I will miss you, but you need to tell your parents or I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"What do you mean; you don't know if you can keep doing this?" May felt angry tears flow down her face as she spoke to him, and she desperately tried to keep them for affecting her face. "I thought you loved me."

"Sometimes May, love is not enough," replied Brock. "Hey, I got to go help with my brothers and sisters; I guess I will talk to you tomorrow." Before May could say anything else, he hung up on her.

She turned around laid face down on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew Brock was right, but what could she do about it? Her parents would probably ground her until she was too old to ever go on a date, like till she was thirty. She felt too weak and depressed to move, and fell asleep in her clothes, homework forgotten.

* * *

May forced herself to move her feet up the path towards school, wanting to turn around and run back home. But then she would have to have a good excuse, which she didn't. The bright, cheerful houses that lined the streets seemed to be mocking me.

"Hey May, wait up!" yelled someone behind her. She turned around with a smile on her face as her best friend caught up with her. "How was the meet yesterday?" asked Drew Hayden, leaning on May's shoulder as he caught his breath.

"You really need to start working out more," teased May lightly. "You can't even run down the street. Out of shape guys are a total turn off. Oh, and it was great, I won."

Drew gave her a hard look and ran a hand through his fluffy green hair, styled carefully to give him a piece to flip. "Whatever, I look like a Greek God," replied Drew.

"Yeah, a Greek God with smeared eyeliner," May smiled, handing him a mirror.

Drew let out something that sounded like a strangled cat. He dug into his bag and pulled out an eye makeup remover and quickly got rid of it, and then reapplied it. "There, much better." May gave him a sidelong glance as they started walking again. "What, this is what you get for making me your GBF." Seeing May's confused glance, he supplied, "Gay best friend."

"Well, we've been friends for like ages," said May, flinging her arm around his waist. "And besides, you have to be my only guy friend who only wants to be next to me because he likes my boobies."

Drew laughed a bit, and swung his arm around her shoulders. "Now May, tell me what is wrong." She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand. "Don't deny it; I can see it on your face."

May twiddled her fingers and recounted what had happened the previous day. Drew watched her with a sympathetic look as she finished. "Well if you want my opinion, I think Brock is right." Seeing her outraged glance he gave her an apologetic smile. "What, I haven't wasted half of my nights listening to you on the phone yammer on about Brock to learn nothing. You really like him."

"Yeah and this is coming from the guy who hasn't ever been in a relationship." Drew huffed angrily and had stalked off before May grabbed his backpack. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, whatever, pick on the gay kid, he doesn't have feelings," he muttered. May hugged him impulsively and Drew wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, okay, I forgive you."

May still stood there until Drew unwrapped her arms from around him. "You want to come over for dinner tonight at my place?"

"Wait, you will invite me over but you won't invite Brock over?" Drew shakes his head slowly and then gives her a small smile. "Okay, I will. I haven't seen Max in a while anyway."

"Great," exclaimed May as the school came into view. "I can't wait."

* * *

May carefully tied her tennis shoes as she sat in the locker room after practice. Brock had pointedly ignored her the entire practice and every time she had walked over to him, he had walked off. She understood where he was coming from, but it still pissed her off a little.

She had stalled long enough that she was the last girl in there. Her phone began to go off in her locker and May dragged her feet over to it. Drew's name flashed on the screen. Of course, his patience was never great, especially since he probably got out of baseball practice a long time ago.

May slammed the door shut behind her and almost ran into Drew, who must have decided to go looking for her. "About time May, we are like the only two people left in this entire school."

"You could have gone to my house, you know where it is," she muttered. And then without warning she began to cry uncontrollably.

"May, what's wrong?" asked Drew, concerned for her.

"Brock ignored me the entire practice and I don't think he even wants to be with me anymore!" Drew pulled her into a hug as she continued to cry and mumble incoherently about Brock.

"Don't worry May, I will fix this," vowed Drew. He sent her back into the locker room to clean up and whipped out his cell phone. He had a few calls to make.

* * *

"Nice to see you back around here Drew," said Caroline as Drew sat down at the dinner table.

"Yeah well, I can't stay away from my favorite family for that long," laughed Drew. He scooped some of the food onto his plate as May plopped down next to him.

"You know Drew; you are really good to May. I might change some of the rules if you guys wanted to, you know…" trailed off Norman at the horrified looks on May and Drew's faces.

"Thanks, but May is just my friend," replied Drew, staring awkwardly at his plate. Ignoring the identical looks of astonishment on May's parents' faces, he dug into his food. The conversation soon had moved onto other subjects and Drew and Max spent most of the meal teasing May.

As the meal winded down, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," volunteered Drew, shooting out of his chair and down the hall. May stared in shock as Drew walked back into the room with Brock trailing after him.

"What are you doing here?" shouted May, jumping to her feet as May's parents got to their feet.

"I invited him here," replied Drew, grinning smugly.

"Drew, we treat you as part of our family but that doesn't mean you can just invite someone into our house without telling us," said Norman carefully.

May thought she was going to throw up when Brock stepped forward, his hand extended. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Maple, I am Brock Williams." Her parents slowly reached out their hands and shook, confusion evident on their faces. "I have been seeing your daughter romantically."

"Brock, what are you doing?" cried May, as her parents gave her looks of disappointment and dread.

"I am telling your parents the truth. And don't look at me like that, he set it up," said Brock, pointing a finger at Drew.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" asked Norman. His face was red with anger as he stared at the three teenagers in front of him. "You have not been seeing my daughter 'romantically' as you put it."

"Yes I have," retorted Brock, as Drew sidled away and sat down in his chair. "I started seeing her at the beginning of track season."

"May, you told us last night you didn't want to date any guys. And now this boy is telling us that you have been dating him for three months now!"

May took a deep breath and raised her head and got an encouraging smile from Drew and a hopeful one from Brock. "I have been seeing Brock since track season. I met him and we hit it off immediately. I don't care that he is a senior, he has to be one for the nicest guys."

"He's a senior…" began Norman, but Caroline rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we hear what they have to say," said Caroline as she tilted her head to the side.

As May and Brock began to explain, with Drew pitching in every once in a while, Max just laughed and enjoyed the show as Norman's face began to continually change color.

**Okay, thank you all for reading! Next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
